Merlin (The Seven Deadly Sins)
How Merlin joined the Tourney As Merlin and Arthur traveled to Liones with an army of Camelot's Holy Knights, the Great Holy Knight of Liones spotted the duo with their army due to their great power level and once the latter went to speak with Arthur, the king ordered Merlin to cancel the spell and reveal that the army was all an illusion, to the Holy Knight's shock. Hendrickson took the two in as they demanded to meet the king, despite Hendrickson saying the king was sick. Hendrickson ambushed them with Hendrickson himself fighting against Arthur while two strong Holy Knights fought against Merlin. However, Merlin easily won the battle and went to heal Arthur after he got hit by Hendrickson's Hellblaze. Arthur told Merlin to stay back while he fought, which caused Hendrickson to reflect on Arthur's and Merlin's abilities. When Arthur was defeated by Hendrickson, Arthur started to blame himself as he was not strong enough, but the cloaked person told Arthur that he perform admirably and just surviving a fight against a Great Holy Knight of another kingdom was significant. The cloaked person said that Arthur's first battle was well done and that he should watch Meliodas battle, as it would serve him in the future, for he is destined to lead Britannia one day. Later on, Vivian teleports the Holy Knights and the Deadly Sins to a forest in order to prevent them from rescuing Princess Elizabeth. Fortunately, the cloaked figure sends the group back to Liones and proceeds on toying with Vivian, sending her to various locations, enraging her. The cloaked figure finally ends her toying, and a furious Vivian summons violent winds to attack her. Despite her cloak being torn apart by the winds, the woman is unharmed, and she is revealed to be Merlin of the Seven Deadly Sins. Everyone was either shocked or happy to see Merlin, however, Meliodas was displeased as he believed Merlin was the one who knocked him out ten years ago, and as such wanted answers from her. Yet, he decided to ask her later as they needed to save Elizabeth and Baltra, which Merlin happily agreed with, as she teleported the group to the Royal Chambers. The group was shocked to be in the location so fast and noticed that the Dawn Roar were there as well. As Meliodas was about to try and destroy the door, Merlin revealed that it would be impossible to break in, as it was protected by "Perfect Cube", a spell from the Demon World, and as such wouldn't be destroyed with either strong or weak attacks. Merlin used "Absolute Cancel" and broke the spell, freeing Elizabeth and Baltra. During Dreyfus interrogation, Merlin revealed that Vivian was obsessed with Gilthunder and was willingly to take him and Margaret hostage. After the situation, Baltra started to cough blood which alarmed everyone until Merlin came and offered to heal him back in Camelot along with Arthur. As Merlin was about to leave through teleport, Arthur told her to wait as he went to Meliodas and offered him the title and rank of Great Holy Knight in Camelot as he believed that they were fated to meet. Everyone was surprised and shocked at Arthur's offer, but Meliodas accepted Arthur's offer, to Elizabeth dismay, as Meliodas believed that since the kingdom was saved, Elizabeth was freed, and Dawn Roar would take over the Deadly Sins' job, there would be no need of him in Liones anymore. Arthur was ecstatic to hear Meliodas acceptance, but Meliodas told him not yet, as he need to stay in the kingdom to restore it and he still had the Boar Hat to run. Meliodas then asked Merlin if she would rejoin the Deadly Sins, to which she replied not right away and teleported along with the sick Baltra and the depressed Arthur, much to the team's displeasure. As a result, none of the three knew the next serious situation caused by Hendrickson. Later after Hendrickson's death and defeat, Merlin returned to Liones with King Baltra, who had recently recovered thanks to her new hidden technique from the Demon Realm, but Meliodas criticized her for using the king as her magical guinea pig, which the Boar's Sin of Gluttony brushed off so long as the result were good, much to the king's chagrin. Merlin then listened to the Holy Knights kneeling down before their king, asking for heavy punishment for their sins for blindly following Hendrickson and his evil plot but Baltra instead told them to devote their power to the restoration of their kingdom and thanking the Seven Deadly Sins for saving the country. When Merlin quickly stopped Ban from trading blows with Gowther over Hawk's death, she asked the Goat's Sin of Lust where his armor had gone, and told him that she would get him a new one after hearing his answer. Merlin witnessed Hawk's revival as the Sins rejoiced of their animal companion's return. While Liones was being repaired, Merlin went to a food tasting competition. When she showed gluttony, Merlin was spotted by a VSSE helicopter pilot named Cathy and disqualified. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Merlin holds her sphere Aldan outward. After the announcer calls her name Merlin summons fire around her as the camera zooms saying "Your always loosing your head and getting into a rage." Special Moves fire Storm (Neutral) Merlin sends a medium-sized fireball at the opponent. Wave Dragon (Side) Merlin sends a large water wave at the opponent. Location (Up) Merlin warps herself to a location determined by the thumb pad. Perfect Cube (Down) Merlin traps her opponent in a cube and any projectiles thrown within bounces back to the opponent to hit him/her instead. Acid Sprinkle (Hyper Smash) Merlin rains acid from the sky on unsuspecting opponents. Armory Response (Final Smash) Merlin warps a number of melee weapons to her side, then uses telekinesis to send them flying at the opponent. Victory Animations #Merlin warps to her starting point and says "Then it's time to get a move on." #Merlin surrounds herself with light saying "If I ever feel like it." #Merlin summons weapons and says "If you went on a journey, where would we go?" On-Screen Appearance Merlin teleports to her point and says "Thought I'd told you to kick that habit." Trivia *Merlin's rival is a VSSE helicopter pilot named Catherine "Cathy" Ricci. *Merlin shares her English voice actress with Yan Leixia, Deoxys, Allison Whittington, Karin Kanzuki (in gameplay), Alph, Sailor Neptune, Moldarach, Kasumi, Annie Leonhart, Nora Fries, Lickilicky, Madoka Mawari, Drifloon and Lu Lingqi. *Merlin shares her Japanese voice actress with Ashley, Twilight Sparkle, Mavis, Ling Xiaoyu, Wonder Red, R. Biggle and Farangis. *Merlin shares her French voice actress with the blue Clockwork Soldier of the Clockwork Soldiers, Sophia "Valmet" Velmer, Grey Proton, Aleksandra "Sanya" Vladimirovna Litvyak, Birdo, Toralei Stripe and Yagyu. *Merlin shares her German voice actress with Melody Pianissima, Super Automatic Machine and Blue Mary. *Merlin shares her Arabic voice actress with Liberty, Pink Five, Gengar, Tashigi and Millia Rage. *Merlin shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Guila. Category:The Seven Deadly Sins characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters